Our Lives
by SpaceCadetta
Summary: Just some little short stories about Cece and Rocky's friendship. WinterFairy7337 inspired me to write this because she and other authors made me think, there aren't much stories about Rocky and Cece's friendship. So I started writing these for fun. I take requests.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Tennis

Thirteen year old Cecelia Jones grabbed her duffel bag, a water bottle, her tennis racket, and her container of three tennis balls, and headed out the window.

"Be home later, mom!" she yelled. Then she climbed up the fire escape to her best friend Rocky's place. She tapped on the window, making Ty Blue, Rocky's older brother jump. Then he shrugged and went back to eating his ice cream. Cece rolled her eyes.

"TY OPEN UP!" she yelled, making him fall out his seat. Once he saw her, he just glared.

"Not cool, red!" he said as he opened the window. She climbed in as Rocky and her dad walked in the living room.

"Dad, I thought you threw those 'booty shorts' in the trash!" Rocky sighed. Cece scrunched up her face at the sight of Mr. Blue in his tight shirt and short shorts. Rocky saw her and awkwardly waved. "Heeey, Cece."

"Hey Rocky. Hi….Mr Blue?" Cece said, awkwardly.

"Okay, I thought mom burned those shorts," Ty said out loud. His dad gave him a are you serious face while Rocky made gestures with her hands by her neck, telling him to stop.

"Ty, what are you talking about?" Mr. Blue asked.

"Uhhh, I mean, I thought she took them to the… You know what, Tinka called me earlier, saying she wanted to hang out. Bye!" Ty said, leaving quickly.

"Well, let's just go," Rocky suggested.

"You know what, I think I'm gonna change my pants. Be right back," he said. Rocky threw her hands up in exasperation and Cece sighed and gave him a look.

"We're here!" Mr. Blue announced.

"Finally! Why is your car so hot?!" Cece complained.

"Cece, you didn't turn the air on back there," Rocky said.

"Ohhhh," Cece said. Rocky rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Cece. Let's just go change," Rocky says, pulling her into the restroom. Rocky put her naturally curly hair in cute bun as Cece put her's in a ponytail. Then, Cece changed into a white t-shirt and tennis skirt with her white high tops as Rocky put on a light green tennis shirt that showed her curves and a light green skort with pockets. She put on her old, dirty sneakers and fixed her hair.

"We look faboo!" Cece said. Rocky laughed and lightly picked up Cece's duffle bag. To her surprise, she couldn't lift it like that, so she used her strength.

"Gosh Cece's what's in here?!" she complained.

"Duuhh, Rocky, some magazines and some spare clothes. I brouth two outfits, just in case, so I can choose," Cece said. She grabbed her and Rocky's water bottles and her tennis racket and headed out the door. Rocky struggled to get her racket and walked out the door.

"You girls ready?" Mr. Blue called from the inside a tennis court.

"Yeah. I'll go first," Cece said. They had a machine set up on the other side of the court. Cece got ready as a person turned it on.

"Go Cece!" Rocky encouraged. She was about to read one of Cece's magazines when she got hit on the forehead with a tennis racket.

"Sorry," Cece laughed. Rocky glared at her. The machine threw another ball, and Cece hit it. Then it got Rocky on the top of her head as she was rummaging through Cece's bag.

"Not cool, Cece!" Rocky yelled.

"I didn't mean to!" Cece argued. She almost didn't see a ball coming, but she hit it just as it almost came in contact with her. It hit Rocky's cheek as she was reaching for her water bottle.

"Okay, that's it," she complained, getting a magazine. Mr. Blue, too engrossed with playing Candy Crush to see anything, didn't see Rocky hide behind him. Just as she started reading, she felt a ball in her rib.

Then, a second ball hit the back of her head as she hid under the bench.

The third ball got her leg as she tried to run behind a tree.

The fourth ball hit her right temple as she _hid_ behind the tree.

Then, the fifth ball got her left thigh as she got a drink of water behind _another_ tree.

The sixth ball hit her in the center of her stomach as she was walking back from buying a candy bar all the way on the other side of the court.

You can guess where the seventh ball went.

After getting hit in her forehead, she fell backwards off the bench.

"Rocky!" Cece called, quickly turning off the machine and running to aid her friend.

"Oww!" Rocky groaned. Mr. Blue finally looked at his daughter.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" he said. He didn't even let her answer before returning back to his game.

"I'm fine. It's my turn, now," Rocky said. Revenge played in her mind as she grabbed her tennis racket. She got in ready position as Cece grabbed a magazine.

"Get ready to get squished, red," Rocky said under her breath. A ball came towards and her she hit it. She had always had good aim, so she aimed it at Cece. But it hit the fence. Rocky stood there shocked. Another ball came at her. _I'll get her for sure this time,_ she thought, hitting the ball. It whizzed past Cece, who was too engrossed in her magazine to care. Rocky looked appalled. She hit the next one at Cece, and it almost hit her, but it changed directions. Now, Rocky was getting really frustrated.

She aimed the third ball at Cece again, but in went the other way, due to a breeze.

The fourth ball stopped short for some unknown reason.

The fifth one hit her dad in his leg.

The sixth hit some little girl's ice cream out of her hands.

The seventh ball landed between some pot bellied man's butt cheeks. He didn't feel a thing.

And the eighth ball hit her dad. Straight. In. His. Nose. He dropped his phone and fell back.

"Oh no! Dad!" Rocky gasped. She ran over to him as Cece was helping him up.

"Ouch!" he said, angrily. Rocky just scratched her back nervously.

"Let's just go home," she said. He glared at her

"Ya think!" Mr. Blue said rudely.

**Sabrina: Hey guys. This chapter was unusually long because these are just short little stories, but oh well. I just used my imagination. I aimed it to be funny, but this is basically just to entertain people. **

**Tasha: Yeah. I'm working on **_**my**_** story She Can Have Me Killed. I should have it up and ready by either this week or next week.**

**Sabrina: (Shoves.) Don't advertise your story! This is mine! Anyway, I take requests! If you have some, I'll be happy to make a chapter about it. Well, that's all for now. Bye!**

**Tasha: B-**

**Sabrina: (Shoves.) GET OUT! (Smiles.)**


	2. The Arguement

**Sabrina: Hey guys, so this is set fifteen years in the future, when Rocky and Cece are 28. Just a warning so you won't get confused.**

Chapter 2: The Argument

"Give me the remote!"

"No way!"

"My Little Pony is on!"

"Psssshhh! Nobody cares!"

"Give. Me. The. Remote."

"No. Way!"

"You are so selfish!"

"Who said you weren't!"

"I wonna watch my show!"

"So do I. What a coincidence!"

"Go in the other room!"

"I was here first!"

"Well I live here!"

"Okay?! And!"

"It's my remote!"

"Nuh- Uh! You didn't pay for it!"

"So!"

"Girls, please, stop fighting!" Logan says. They glared at him.

"Not until Cece gives my the remote," Rocky says.

"Not gonna happen!" Cece replies.

"Ugh. Pregnant women," Logan says, walking into the other room.

* * *

Sabrina: Hey guys. So this was the chapter. It's a little short but I wanted to hurry up and post it. Tell me in a review, how many of you thought it was their children?

Tasha: No one.

Sabrina: ~_~ Nobody asked you.

Tasha: Well actually you did.

Sabrina: -Tackles and locks in closet- Well i'm going to update soon. Bye!


End file.
